A Tortured Heart
by slefanitsa
Summary: What should Wataru do now? He wants to protect his comrades, but in the other side, he can't defy his older brother. Taiga x Wataru bromance. A one-shot AU.


**A TORTURED HEART**

* * *

_**Author's note**__: A bromance between Wataru and Taiga. But it can be semi-incest depending on your own perspective. May contain spoilers._

_**Character(s)**__: Kurenai Wataru (Kamen Rider Kiva) & Taiga (Kamen Rider Saga)_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Kamen Rider. This fanfiction is one-shot AU written by me__._

* * *

A final blow. It would be the last attack Kiva had against the Fangire. The Rider turned around when another attack came. He thought it was from the Fangire—which is impossible—but then he was caught in surprise as the attack came from another Rider.

Kamen Rider Saga.

The one who would inherit the power of Dark Kiva from the former King. An old friend—as well as an older brother.

"—Nii-san..." Kiva—_Wataru_ took one step back as his hands shielded himself from the massive attack he got from the older brother. No, he didn't want to attack back, even though if it was dead necessary for him to do so. Fighting his older brother would mean betrayal—which he didn't want, or rather, didn't suppose to do.

"Nii-san—"

"I asked you your final answer Wataru-kun." Taiga stopped, pointed his sword against the younger Rider. "Would you remain in the path of protecting your foods, or joining me and stay by my side _forever_?"

Wataru knew he would asked this _again_—though he knew it would be the last one his brother might ask, since Taiga had already asked him for three or four times before. It would be a very hard one to decide. He wanted to protect those beside him... Megumi-san, Nago-san, Kengo-san, and even Sizuka-chan. But in the other side, his brother—the only sibling he had was a Fangire, the one who inherited the title of King.

Then he remembered... why did he fight all this time? Protecting human? No... he was many times tried to save Fangire as well. Protecting his pride? No... Wataru didn't think that far about his pride. In fact he was half of a man. Not a human, neither a Fangire. He was just half of both races. But he knew there was something, something which is very important in the deep of each race. Something that was buried deep down in the heart...

Music.

_Human or Fangire, it doesn't matter, right?_ His father's voice almost gave him a goosebumps, although it was just a voice in his head.

Right. It was not about protecting humanity, neither protecting Fangires. But it was about protecting everyone's music. No matter human or Fangire, as long as they didn't hurt each other, they would be able to co-exist.

At least that's what Wataru thought about, not what Taiga did.

"Nii-san, listen," Wataru dehenshined, looking his brother through the mask. "I... I don't think we should fight to decide which race should rule over the world..." He stuttered as he was being afraid this might anger the older man. "I—"

"Don't mess with me! I _am_ the King, I give orders, Wataru-kun. The only thing you could do here is to _listen_ to what I say!"

He knew it, it angered Taiga.

"But nii-san! Human is not food! I—" He sighed. "I _am_ half human, after all." He looked down to the ground as his brother dehenshined.

"It doesn't matter for me." Taiga stepped forward and put his hands on Wataru's shoulders. "Inside you, there's a Fangire's soul residing."

Wataru didn't know whether he had to be happy or sad when he heard about it. He looked away, somehow bothered by the words his brother said to him. He didn't want anyone to decide whether he was a human or Fangire.

"I don't want it, nii-san." He said in certainty.

Taiga looked at Wataru in disbelief. Why would his younger brother defy him? This was... _unforgivable_!

"This is unforgivable!" He clutched his fingers on his brother's clothes. "You are _mine_, Wataru-kun." He frowned, gripping tightly. "You are not in a place to disobey me." As he said, a mark on his face grew up to his cheek. "Don't disappoint _me_!"

"Nii-san..." Wataru tried to escape this time. He was sure that if he stayed near at his brother, he would end up in another unwanted fight.

He didn't want it. He just wanted him and Taiga could get along without being bothered by the matter whether he was on the side with humans or fangires.

Only if he could convince his brother more...

"Nii-san! Listen—"

"No. _You_ listen to me!" Taiga pulled his brother closer; his face was an inch away from Wataru's. "I am really not in a mood right now Wataru-kun. And don't attempt to push me any further." He paused—if he was a wild animal, he would have probably bared his fangs right now.

"But nii-san—"

Hearing another objection from his little brother, it seemed that Taiga had been lost control by now. He grabbed Wataru by the neck and threw him away, sending the younger guy feets away. This was... _unforgivable_, he remarked in his head.

Wataru was his little brother, a person he could probably spend his lifetime with, the one who should never defy him. But _nope_, Wataru was just another persistent being who tried to live his way—which he believed could be pointless. Wataru couldn't do anything himself. Wataru needed him, his big brother.

"Don't _defy_ me!" He almost shout as he stepped another feet toward Wataru who tried to somehow get away from Taiga.

He wouldn't fight. Not that he scared, he just... Wataru just didn't want another fight against his brother and that's it. The young guy stood up and turned around, pushing his feet to get away from the place—running as fast as he can so that he would never fight again.

Well, at least against Taiga.

_Onii-san, please stop..._

"Just come with me." Taiga somehow managed to appear before him, left him immobilize on his own feet. "There's should be only one answer, Wataru-kun."

Wataru gulped, looking at the older brother who once again stepped closer toward him. His hands were placed on his shoulders. Slowly, Taiga pulled the younger boy closer and removed the distance between them.

Despite of Taiga's attempt to murder him (which actually was just an attempt to take his little brother by force), Wataru couldn't resist that his embrace sent a ton of warmth into his veins. The last time he felt the same thing was when he embraced his—no, but _their_—mother long time ago. He knew it, Maya's blood ran in Taiga's body as well. That was the only reason why he could also feel Maya's presence when he was near Taiga.

"Nii-san needs you by his side." Taiga remarked, distancing himself with the younger boy just to look into Wataru's eyes. "I'm the only family you had left, Wataru. Why did you choose to live with those people who merely livestock, while you can obtain a happiness with me?" He asked, this time his voice was slightly cracking.

Happiness, he said? What happiness could be obtained by feeding himself with human's life energy? Wataru couldn't imagine how gruesome it could be.

He shook his head, but remain silent as the older one tightening his hands on his shoulders and letting his brother to once again, pull him closer into his arms.


End file.
